


Балкон в Марселе

by May_Or



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Or/pseuds/May_Or
Summary: Восемь вечера, Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, но зато на улице, куда выходили окна их номера, зажглись огни пары вечерних кафе и редкие окна засветились мягким желтым светом. Отличное время для распития вина и бесед на балконе.





	Балкон в Марселе

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, контекста к ним скорее всего не будет, так как в голове у меня нет конкретного сюжета, только короткие зарисовки.

Восемь вечера, Солнце уже зашло за горизонт, но зато на улице, куда выходили окна их номера, зажглись огни пары вечерних кафе и редкие окна засветились мягким желтым светом. Отличное время для распития вина и бесед на балконе.

– Надеюсь, вино действительно хорошее, – Иво улыбнулся и сел в один из старых деревянных стульев, который тут же скрипнул под ним, хоть он и не был сильно тяжелым. Иззи сел напротив него, его сидение скрипнуло в ответ.

– Должно быть. Мы же во Франции, – он уперся локтем в стол, на который они заранее сложили еду и посуду.

– Ну, это ничего не гарантирует, знаешь ли. Может, итальянское будет лучше, чем французское. Оно слаще. А это кислее, обычно, – рыжий с громким чпоком выдернул пробку из бутылки и разлил красную жидкость, которая в темноте выглядела почти черной, по стаканам. Увы, бокалы – это слишком дорого-богато для них. – Мне так лень придумывать тосты…

– Ну так и не надо. Тосты – это совершенно необязательно, – Иззи протянул стакан, чтобы чокнуться с Иво, после чего сразу отпил. Так они сидели минут пять, медленно потягивая вино, молча, смотря на улицу. Ирландец протянул руку и взял себе кусочек сыра, но его тут же отвлекли. – А можно мне тоже? – блондин уставился на него и похлопал ресницами.

Иво пожал плечами и протянул этот кусочек к чужим губам. Иззи же, не мешкая, схватил его зубами так, чтобы обхватить кончики чужих пальцев губами на секунду, а после отпустить с хитрой ухмылкой. Понять сигнал легко, поэтому ирландец взялся за следующий кусочек, теперь прижимая к губам, чтобы на этот раз Иззи взял немного глубже, посасывая его пальцы пару секунд и выпуская с легким чпоком. Наверное, стоило ожидать, что парень такое провернет: ещё на пляже он сказал про то, что его прекрасный зад не должен обгореть, надел такие тесные шорты, ещё и на голое тело. Иво сглотнул слюну и поднял взгляд, который упал между чужих ног, обратно на лицо Иззи.

– Тебя ведь не сыр интересует, да? – он хихикнул, высовывая язык и облизывая пальцы, которые были в чужом рту пару секунд назад.

– Как ты догадался? – усмехнулся Иззи, следя крайне внимательно за его движением.

– Значит, я прав… Отлично. Так намного проще, – Иво приложил пальцы к губам англичанина, который тут же податливо их разомкнул, вбирая их сразу же так глубоко, как мог, что, из-за того, что ладонь у ирландца меньше, было довольно просто. Он завороженно смотрел на то, как парень медленно перекатил два его пальца за щеку, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, посасывал с тихим мычанием, медленно разомкнул эти два пальцы языком и его кончиком ласкал нежную кожу между ними. Иво смог только открыть рот и смотреть, не отрываясь. Мозг застлала приятная пелена возбуждения, которая не очень приятно отозвалась вставшим членом в плотных джинсовых шортах. – Господи, если бы ты, а не я, проколол язык, то я бы кончил просто от этого…

– Ну неф уф, – пробормотал в ответ Иззи, не выпуская пальцев из-за щеки. Иво потер свои бедра вместе и наклонился ближе, свободной рукой упираясь в чужое колено.  
– Я хочу тебя, – прошептал на ухо, не отрываясь и продолжая медленно двигать пальцами во рту. – Прямо тут. Прижать к окну, задрать одну твою ногу, – выдохнул горячо, чтобы наклониться к шее и прикусить тонкую кожу, оттянуть её. Вкусно…

– Так сделай это? – выдал в ответ Иззи, отпустив пальцы и облизнув губы.

– Сделаю. Но сначала, я хочу насладиться всеми остальными частями твоего тела, – Иво поднял голову и тут же впился в губы Иззи, надавливая и раздвигая их, чтобы проскользнуть языком внутрь. Металлический шарик на его языке медленно прошел по небу, щекоча его, но, благо, блондин не дернулся. Ирландец положил другую руку на второе колено и медленно раздвинул их в стороны, ещё более заметно обличая чужой вставший член.

После минуты горячих поцелуев Иво откинулся назад, разрывая его и улыбаясь. Иззи потянулся за ним, но легко понял намек, как только его остановило колено между бедер, а ладони схватили за талию. Парень сел обратно, только чтобы сползти на пол и сесть между чужих ног. Ловкие длинные пальцы за секунду расстегнули пуговицу и молнию шорт. Иво немного приподнял зад, чтобы Иззи смог стянуть их вместе с бельем куда-то вниз и упереться ладонями в бедра, раздвигая их шире. Ирландец протянул руку и мягко погладил его по волосам. Парень подался в ладонь, но потом сразу вернулся к делу прямо перед своим лицом: отсос своему замечательному пушистому мужчине. Быстрыми короткими поцелуями он перешел от колена до середины бедра, затем немного приподнялся и примкнул губами к животу, немного в стороне от адской дорожки, оставляя на рябой коже засос.

– Иззи, – пробормотал ирландец нетерпеливо, слегка прогибаясь в спине. Иззи же закатил глаза и опустился с другой стороны, оставляя такой же засос, прежде чем перейти к главному блюду. Он медленно провел горячим влажным языком от основания до головки, неторопливо облизал её и вобрал в рот, останавливаясь, потому что он ощущал и видел, как же ирландцу тяжело держаться. Забавно. Будто они не скрывались так, пока жили с тремя девушками из университета Иво. Хотя, может, он отвык. Но выглядело все равно интересно: парень сидел, откинув голову назад, одна рука вцепилась в сидение, другая же легла на чужую голову, готовая в любой момент сжать эти замечательные светлые волосы в пальцах. После пары минут легкого посасывания, Иззи всё же сжалился и начал очень медленно, но брать в рот немного больше. Одна из ладоней неторопливо водила по пятнистому бедру рыжего, заставляя раздвинуть ноги ещё шире: не то чтобы он боялся быть зажатым ляжками Иво, в конце концов, они ещё не настолько сильные и мускулистые, насколько ему самому хотелось бы, но ему ужасно нравились эти легкие вздрагивания и в целом вид, который так ему открывался. Иззи поднял взгляд наверх, чтобы увидеть не то, отчего он отрывался: теперь ирландец смотрел прямо на него, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша, медленно надавливая на его голову и заставляя взять глубже. Англичанин же игриво закатил глаза и, вместо того, чтобы согласно это сделать, просто вынул член полностью изо рта и толкнул за щеку. Рыжий сжал зубы и тихо пробормотал «Блять», сжимая светлые пряди в цепких пальцах.

– Bonjour? – внезапно донеслось из-за спины Иво. Он раскрыл глаза от неожиданности и повернул голову. Говорящего было плохо видно, но это плюс, так как в таком случае, их тоже должно было быть сложно разглядеть. По крайней мере, Иззи точно было спасен.

– А-а-а, bonsoir? – ирландец неловко улыбнулся.

– Ой, ну таких слов я не знаю, – пробормотал этот некто с соседнего балкона. Иво сглотнул слюну и глянул на секунду вниз. Иззи сидел всё так же, смотря наверх. Вот черт, конечно.

– А, ну, хорошо… – только успел сказать, как их сосед продолжил.

– У вас не будет сигаретки? – фигура подошла ближе и оперлась на перила балкона. Иво неловко сдвинул ноги, стараясь не пережать чужую голову. Теперь он мог разглядеть и услышать, что это был высокий мужчина с темными волосами. И акцент явно не откуда-то из Британии.

– Да, секунду, – парень развернулся к столу, чтобы достать одну сигарету и протянуть её через плечо. Иззи же перешел в атаку: он снова начал посасывать, как бы не ограничивали его чужие бедра. Как только у него забрали палочку, Иво кивнул и замолчал, снова опуская подбородок и смотря на парня. Он, конечно, поражался, насколько Иззи был тихий в этой ситуации. Иво бы как обычно хлюпал слюной, сам тихо постанывал, выпускал изо рта с громкими чмоками, чтобы поиграться… Внезапно, Иззи это и сделал, из-за чего рыжий нервно вздрогнул и схватился за стакан с вином.

– Я слышу, вы что-то очень вкусное пьете? – снова донеслось из-за спины.

– Да, вот, вино… – он посмотрел на бутылку и глаза сощурил. – Честно, темно, не могу прочитать. Но это красное, сухое. Тут должно недалеко продаваться…

– М, ну хорошо…

Иво выдохнул нервно, смотря на Иззи у себя между ног. Тот же немного противно и хитро улыбнулся, смотря наверх, после уткнулся носом в бедро и начал очень медленно дрочить ему. Иво шумно вздохнул, снова отпивая из стакана, стараясь немного успокоиться алкоголем, насколько бы плохой идеей это не было. Через пару минут чужая балконная дверь скрипнула, они услышали тихое «Спокойной ночи».

– Блять, Иззи, зачем так делать, – прошипел ирландец, смотря вниз и хмурясь.

– Так интереснее, – парень поднял голову и, когда Иво хотел что-то ответить, снова положил головку на язык, обхватил губами и начал активно сосать, смотря наверх. Он довольно быстро ускорил ритм, вбирая с каждой секундой все больше и играя кончиком языка. Иво же перестал сдерживать тихие стоны, смотря с открытым ртом. В какой-то момент Иззи резко заглотил, продержал так пару секунд, отпустил и поднялся на ноги. – Идем.

– Идем? – Иво поднял брови, отпивая из стакана и не двигаясь с места. Иззи сжал губы, пытаясь понять, что это ещё за шутки. – Ну нет уж, раз тут начали… – рыжий поднялся со своего места и притянул парня обратно на балкон, резко прижимая к оконному стеклу и накрывая чужие губы поцелуем. Он снова начал слегка кусать, оттягивая губу и проводя языком с металлическим шариком по ней. – Если он снова выйдет, то заниматься разговорами с ним тебе.

К счастью в этот момент свет в соседней комнате выключился. Иво довольно улыбнулся и сам опустился на колени. Он начал с того, чтобы обхватить, судя по всему, невыносимо твердый член через шорты губами. Немного поводив так, он стянул эти шорты вниз где-то до колен и сразу же затолкнул за щеку, с громким хлюпаньем посасывая и прикрывая глаза. До него сразу же донеслось громкое нервное дыхание, пальцы Иззи вцепились в его волосы. Честно говоря, Иво этот процесс приносил не меньше удовольствия, он бы с радостью снова дал Иззи использовать его горло, но он и так немного охрип от вчерашнего опыта, да и у него другие планы. Хотя… Рыжий начал посасывать, плотно прижимаясь языком и металлическим шариком. Пальцами же он пролез сзади и отлепил чужой зад от стекла, начиная осторожно разрабатывать Иззи – раз уж он говорил о том, что только ради этого он позаботился, чтобы его прекрасная задница не сгорела. Иво не медлит и начинает брать глубже, вскоре, не без помощи нетерпеливых рук парня, заглатывая и упираясь носом в лобок, оставаясь так на пару секунд и жмуря сразу же заслезившиеся помутневшие глаза. Кажется, в этот момент он начал передумывать, а может всё же дать Иззи кончить прямо сейчас, тягая его так за спутанные от морской воды рыжие волосы, но всё-таки оторвался, тяжело дыша. В этот момент балконная дверь снова скрипнула.

– Привет, – на этот раз из-за неё выглянула девушка. Хоть Иззи и был в более открытом положении, чем Иво, ему все равно повезло больше: света ни из одной, ни из другой комнаты, не было, да и рыжий не пытался пакостить. Не считая того, что два его пальца все ещё были в нём. – Мне мой муж сказал, что у вас есть вино…

– Ну, привет, – Иззи хрипло выдохнул, жмурясь от движений Иво. Кажется, он плохо о нём судил, потому что ирландец медленно провел горячим языком от основания до головки и мягко быстро стал её полизывать. – Да… Да, вино есть. Зачем?..

– Я уснуть не могу, а алкоголь помогает. Я могу вам новую бутылку купить завтра… – она сощурилась, пытаясь разглядеть собеседника в темноте. По звуку его голоса было ощущение, что он только что пришел с пробежки.

– А? Ну, звучит как хороший компромисс… – Иззи улыбнулся неловко. Иво в это время взял чужой член в рот, снова смотря наверх. Англичанин сжал рыжие кудри в свободной руке, удерживая его на месте, и подался вперед, чтобы взять бутылку вина со стола, чем легко толкнулся в горло, что выбило из Иво жалобный, но при этом удовлетворенный стон. – Прошу, - Иззи протянул бутылку через край балкона.

– Спасибо… Вы в порядке? – женские пальцы выдернули емкость из рук парня.

– Более чем. Спокойной ночи, – Иззи сморщился и помахал ей рукой. Другая всё ещё удерживала Иво на месте, пока тот смотрит наверх со слезящимися глазами. Как только балконная дверь захлопнулась, парень сдернул его с члена. Рыжий шумно втянул воздух и уткнулся носом в чужое бедро. – Что, нравится? – Иззи тут же ойкнул, когда чужие пальцы слегка согнулись внутри него.

– Да. Разворачивайся, – просипел снизу, продолжая двигать пальцами и растягивать Иззи. Ему хотелось бы ещё чужого теплого рта вокруг члена, но развернулся, ладонями прижимаясь к стеклу. Иво остался внизу, двигая пальцами быстрее и глубже, смотря наверх, на то, как парень жмурится и сжимает зубы. – Для кого-то, кого я ебу при каждой возможности, ты очень странно реагируешь на пару моих пальцев. Или на тройку, – улыбнулся, добавляя ещё один. Иззи тихо всхлипнул, прогибаясь в спине и после тяжело выдыхая. 

Где-то с минуты таких действий и рыжий оторвался, поднялся на ноги и сел на край стола, отпивая остатки вина из стакана.

– Выпьешь? – кивнул на то, что осталось в чужом. Иззи тут же кивнул и залпом закончил, отставляя свой стакан на стул, то же делая с тарелками. Иво поднял брови с улыбкой и сам поставил свой рядом после подходя в плотную и резко разворачивая его лицом в стол, отчего парень тут же ойкнул, но покладисто расставил ноги в стороны. – Молодец, – шепнул, подставляя член к входу и медленно надавливая.

Иво вошел не торопясь, первую минуту лишь неспеша делая мелкие движения бедрами и тихо постанывая. Иззи ладонями ухватился за перила, к которым в плотную был поставлен стол, голову поворачивая набок и жмуря глаза. Ирландцу явно хотелось больше реакций, из-за чего он начал двигаться быстрее, увеличивая амплитуду и жестко ударяясь бедрами о чужую задницу. Иззи не нужно долго заставлять, он начал постанывать высоким голосом. Иво облизнул губы и навалился всем своим небольшим весом, практически плотно ложась на спину парня и начиная хрипло стонать, кусая ухо во всех побрякушках. Толчки он не прекращает, наслаждаясь звуками шлепков и скрипом стола под ними. Ещё немного, и Иззи сломался, срываясь на высокие стоны. Иво одновременно хотелось, чтобы это слышали все, но он всё же прикрыл чужой рот ладонью, лишь слегка приглушая его. Парень под ним тут же немного поменял эту ситуацию, начиная обсасывать пару пальцев и продолжая стонать, всхлипывать, издавать маленькие икающие звуки от толчков внутрь. Другая ладонь Иво обхватил член блондина, чтобы дрочить в ритм своих толчков, которые после какого-то времени становятся всё более неровными, как и его стоны, как и попытки Иззи обсасывать пальцы: он просто открыл рот с ними на языке и стонал. Последний глубокий толчок, Иво всё же не сдержался и резко излился внутрь, тяжело дыша. Но Иззи…

– Сядь на стол, – прохрипел тихо, выйдя. Блондин кивнул и сел, пока из него немного потекло на этот самый стол. Иво не мог понять сейчас, было это горячо или противно, скорее первое, да и в любом случае… Парень оперся руками в чужие бедра и наклонился, снова начиная сосать так же быстро, как он это делал ещё до, всё так же заглатывая, не обращая внимания на свои слезящиеся глаза. Ждать не приходится, Иззи снова ухватился пальцами за рыжую голову и тянет на себя, толкаясь вперед, хоть и намного более устало, пока Иво открывает рот пошире и прикрывает глаза. На этот раз ему хватило сил не кончить ему в горло, но слить за щеку. Рыжий поднял голову, громко вдыхая носом и смотря на Иззи устало, пока тот прикрыл глаза и откинулся немного назад. Проглотив, Иво взял его за руку и уткнулся носом в теплое, всё ещё подрагивающее бедро. Блондин приоткрыл рот, шумно выдыхая и опуская взгляд на ирландца перед собой.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал негромко и провел свободной ладонью по кудрявым волосам, убирая вспотевшие пряди со лба, который тоже был покрыт яркими веснушками. В ответ Иво устало потерся носом о чужую ляжку и прижался губами, оставляя засос чуть ниже, чем был бы край шорт. – Ты совсем устал?

– Ага, – он положил голову щекой на колено, смотря из-под прикрытых ресница на Иззи. – Пойдем спать, может? Если ты меня не умудришься разбудить на второй раунд, конечно.


End file.
